


The Utopian Land

by sevtacular



Series: The Eurovision Part of Town [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision 2016, Gen, Greece, The Eurovision Part Of Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: "They say they're Argo. Adventurers, readers, go-getters, originals. And Argo want you to join them. They're going to find The Utopian Land."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Eurovision Part Of Town is a fictional series which myself and @fandomfishie happily bond over on tumblr.

The Utopian Land

Some say they’re a superstitious cult. Some say they’re hooked onto conspiracy theories. They say they’re Argo. Adventurers, readers, go-getters, originals. And Argo want you to join them. They’re going to find The Utopian Land.  
Nobody is quite sure what, or where, The Utopian Land is. But Argo talk about it as a place where dreams come true, where everyone can dance and have some fun. Argo dedicate their lives to finding it. They’ve been atop Nina Kraljić’s lighthouse, where they’ve scanned the oceans to see if they can see where The Utopian Land might be. They couldn’t see it, but still considered asking Frans in the coffeehouse if he would swim across the oceans for them to find it. Then, because of how badly they desire The Utopian Land, they did ask Frans in the coffeehouse if he would swim across the oceans for them to find it. And Frans told them no thank you, he was not interested in The Utopian Land, and was not prepared to swim that far.  
They’re often seen at Douwe Bob’s bar and Rhythm and Mørland & Debrah Scarlett’s restaurant, where they give out leaflets trying to recruit missionaries for their journey to The Utopian Land. Most people ignore Argo, smile politely, take a leaflet and walk away. They’ll see the slogans about the rising sun, but, frankly, they’re not interested. The Eurovision Part Of Town is where they belong, and they have no intention of ever leaving.  
If there’s one thing Argo are, it is determined. They are desperate to get to The Utopian Land, and dedicate their lives to getting there. Dami Im sometimes has to shush them, because they are breaking the sound of silence which the library needs. This is only rarely though, if Jamala has found them such an interesting book that they truly believe that this time they’ve found the crucial piece of evidence they need which will direct them to The Utopian Land. Normally, they sit amongst the shelves and read silently of the tales of the place they dream of. They’ve tried passing leaflets to Aarzemnieki while they sleep in the cookery section, but they’ve not come to join the quest yet. Argo can hope.  
Argo have a new plan. They approach the talent agency early one morning, and schedule a meeting with Minus One. They’re very busy, Aminata is coming in later for a stock photo shoot, so there’s not much time. Argo tell Minus One that all they want is a small segment on the radio show, after Lynda Woodruff does the EBU announcements, before Nicky Byrne does a special report. They need to tell people about The Utopian Land. Minus One decline. Argo ask to go on the TV then. They could be guests on one of Poli Or Sanja’s shows. Again, they’re told no, that’s not an option. Minus One then terminate the meeting, as Aminata has arrived.  
Instead of seeing themselves out immediately, Argo take a slight detour. They enter the news studio. For, they’re sure that being on the news would be beneficial to the cause. The Utopian Land, is after all, the best news anyone could hear about. The studio is being set up for the next scheduled broadcast. The news crew are bustling around. They’re known as Anti Social Media, because they’re open about how much they dislike Valentina Monetta’s attempts to spread news via Twitter and other networks. The news is for television, radio and print. Not social media. Social media is for socialising. No news report in The Eurovision Part Of Town is dull, because these guys make sure it stays exciting. They’re the best at their job. Argo wait by the door, unsure of how to approach them.  
The door behind them opens, and the news anchors come through. The news team in The Eurovision Part Of Town are all very popular. They get on tremendously well, and it shows. Lise, Nikolaj and Pilou are well-loved by everybody. Including Argo. They smile at them, and offer to tell them about The Utopian Land. This alerts Anti Social Media to their presence, and they come over, and ask them what they are doing. They explain that Minus One have asked them to feature on the news, to tell everyone about The Utopian Land. Unfortunately, Anti Social Media don’t buy into it, and Argo are asked to leave. As they are escorted from the building, Emmelie de Forest breezes past. She’s the weathergirl, who is very informative, even if she does insist on doing all of her broadcasts in bare feet. Argo pass her a leaflet about The Utopian Land.  
Argo go to Douwe Bob’s bar, where they cram into a booth and discuss their options. Using the news evidently wasn’t the right method. They need to find it. They’re obsessed. Douwe brings their drinks over, and listens for a while as they tell him about their latest findings. Argo aren’t completely sure that Douwe actually believes in The Utopian Land, but they’re glad that he always appears interested in their latest findings. It makes them feel better about their cause. Basim walks into the bar and cheerfully greets everyone in it. Basim is a student, but he also delivers all of the newspapers in The Eurovision Part Of Town. He’s incredibly cheerful, and is good on his feet. Sometimes, people see him dancing as he walks. He has to be nimble to avoid crashing into Justs. As Douwe walks away, Argo look at each other. A newspaper advert could be exactly the thing they need to tell people about The Utopian Land. They’ll pay for one first thing in the morning. They have their new quest.

Some say they’re a superstitious cult. Some say they’re hooked onto conspiracy theories. They say they’re Argo. Adventurers, readers, go-getters, originals. And Argo want you to join them. They’re going to find The Utopian Land. Everyone has a purpose in The Utopian Land. They’ve never considered the fact that everyone has a purpose in The Eurovision Part Of Town.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fic are that: characters. In no way do I claim these to be representations of those involved. I merely used real life people as inspiration.


End file.
